Epoch Yume Encyclopedia:What Epoch Yume Wikia is and not
What this Wikia is, and is not: This Wikia is * where you will find deep information on any characters. * where you will find information on voice actors of Epoch Yume all around the world. * where you will find information on the chapters. * where you will find information on the Epoch Yume anime, movies, and specials. * where we will tell the entire story of Epoch Yume * the database to fan sub groups * the place that includes Oda's earlier works * the place that includes anime/manga that Oda is involved in * the site where we strive to make Epoch Yume an American Popular Culture * the database to worldwide dub of Epoch Yume * and will include anything related to Epoch Yume * where we story all Epoch Yume References * the database where we analyze real-time culture found in Epoch Yume This Wikia is Not *A forum or chatroom for discussing opinions on a subject such as which character is the greatest. *A place where you can post fanart or fanfiction. *A place for personnel or self promotional things. *A messenger service where you can pass messages between your friends. *A propaganda machine designed to aim hatred at other animes or people. This Wikia is not Wikipedia While we share the same code and structure of Wikipedia, we have our own rules and policies. We can do whatever we can with articles in this site and we have the freedom to add any subject that you can't do in Wikipedia. Some words like Marines, Arabasta and other names will be called by the way Oda writes it. We follow the subject only from the original manga and sometimes the anime. This Wikia is not a Window Shopper We will not accept any links like Youtube or Amazon unless it's necessary. Please avoid linking to bittorrents, illegal downloads or illegal file uploads, requesting MP3 and other hardware that can result in a lawsuit. This Wikia is not your personal religious church We have nothing against religions or people from any group of religion. What we mean is equating your favorite characters to some religion figures like: "Luffy is Jesus!" "Oda is God!" "Usopp is our God!" We encourage you not to put this in any articles, it's better to put that comment in your profile where you can post personal stuff like that. If you see any comments like that in any articles, please delete them. No one will be punished for this, it will only be deleted until they give up. This Wikia is not an Anti-4Kids Organization Here we don't need to brainwash fans to hate 4Kids, since this server is located in America and many fans already hate 4Kids. This Wikia's goal is not to stir up more 4Kids haters but to show what the viewers what they are missing from the dub. 4Kids, however, is not a satanic cult. It's not even a source of evil but a company that has to follow the FCC code. It seems that the FCC is much stricter on 4Kids than any other dubbing company. However, they are not to blame. Not even the U.S. Government or the "soccer moms" are to blame. We don't want to brainwash fans into hating the dub or to stir up a riot. Please don't put any personal attacks on 4Kids such as "4Kids sucks!", "Suck balls Al Kahn!!", or "4KIDS IS EVVVVVIIIILLLL!!!". Please put these in your personal profile where it belongs. If anyone attacks 4Kids personally in any articles, they will be banned for 1 year. This Wikia is only to provide information that about what 4Kids has done to Epoch Yume. It's your choice to like the dub or not. Our goal is to tell what Epoch Yume is really is, not how bad 4Kids is. There are many other kinds of companies that makes mistakes, not just 4Kids. Please respect 4Kids here even if you believe they do not deserve it. Site Navigation